


we planted the seeds

by meanderingsoul



Series: floors, walls and window sills [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future, Gen, Gift Giving, Healing, Past Relationship(s), Team as Family, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/pseuds/meanderingsoul
Summary: It became clear what to do with their things over time.





	we planted the seeds

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue to the first work in this series. It will make no sense without reading the first work, in my opinion. It's posted as a separate work because it needed a completely different set of tags.

 

Melinda didn’t get along with her mother for many reasons - the strict expectations, the long times away, the distance. It had never been because of any perceived lack of wisdom behind her advice.

She hadn’t rushed. It became clear what to do with their things over time.

She brought the old couches to their new base in a truck one night, battered brown corduroy that no one looked twice at when they appeared. Phil had to recognize them, but he never mentioned it. One was immediately claimed by Mack, Fitz, and Daisy for video games.

She mailed the set of metal folding chairs to Bobbi and Hunter once she’d gotten the address of the vacation home they’d purchased to share, happily remarried and just as happily spending much of their time apart.

Daisy’s first apartment, her very first place all her own in her life that wasn’t a van or a base or a safehouse, that got the dining table, oval dark wood with six chairs. She’d tightened the screws in all the legs out of habit. One chair had always gotten loose over time.

Phil held Daisy while she cried in the doorway of her new bedroom. Melinda thumbed at a nick in the tabletop finish from a thrown fork from some overexcited play-argument so long ago. She set it with the pink placemats and white dishes Simmons had brought by earlier.

The glider from their back porch went to Mack and Elena’s first house after she repainted the metal frame orange. Elena loved it. She and Phil avoided sitting on it. Melinda watched Mack rock them both with one bare foot on the porch.

The crib went to Fitzsimmons for their firstborn, just as silently as she’d found a place for everything else, the dark, smooth wood still sturdy. It looked nice in their apartment. It had been dusty in her house.

Jemma hugged her tightly the day after they must have seen it, damp-eyed, her stomach a tangible curve between them.

Months later Fitz so, so carefully set his daughter in her arms and let her put her to bed. He’d always been so perceptive in all the most devastating ways and none of the usual ones. She let the baby’s tiny, right-hand fingers curl around one of hers and only cried a little bit.

Years later she brought her desk to the little house, more of a cabin, that she and Coulson had bought on the outskirts of town. They greyish wood was still familiar, spindly legs, a scuff on the left side from the cast when she’d broken her arm and spent too much time typing. Just enough space for a laptop and some pens and paper.

Phil came into the room behind her and gently kissed her cheek. She limped now, but none of it ached so much anymore.

The bed she never parted with. Couldn’t bear to share it with anyone else. Couldn’t stand to touch it again after the last time, both the last times, when she’d left in the night or that one night after Maui.

Daisy burned it for her long after she was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What needed to happen after the first fic was such a clear image in my mind that I wrote most of it first. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
